A Christmas Tale
by Takachu
Summary: RyoJuu oneshot. Christmas fic. That's all. Oh and FubuJun sadomaso yayness.


**A Christmas Tale  
**By Yohajumao Go  
Pairing: RyoJuu; small hint of FubuJun  
Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen Ai, and a little bit of Christmas naughtiness talking. 

It's getting cold around this time of year. Everyone is dressing warmer: scarf, hat, gloves, and all. People are covering the streets doing last minute Christmas shopping. Children are taking pictures with all these fake Santa's that are walking around on the streets trying to make a few dollars. They are probably aware that they aren't real, but they still do it. Hey, it's all in the Christmas spirit, so why not?

Stores are filled with Christmas toys, decorations, gifts, and other such holiday items. I stop by each window, glancing in, trying to decide what to get for the person I love the most. I'm not really sure what's in his interests, but I want something thoughtful, or materialistic… or just something that anyone can like, I guess. I want it to be special though. I suddenly picture myself with mistletoe hanging over my head and chuckle at the thought of it. He'll like that but that's not the kind of 'special' I want. Besides, if I do that, and others start trying to kiss me, well, then… Kaiser won't be too happy, will he?

So back to the reason for me to be out here shopping instead of home by a warm heater with a nice cup of hot chocolate and possibly Kaiser's arm around me on the couch… I stop in front of a Victoria's Secret store and imagine myself in those tiny lingerie they sell there… Whoa. I shake the thought out of my head. Sure he'll like that, but that's just wrong. It's Christmas time; it's not a time to be all naughty. I try to control the blush that settles itself over my face. I'm not saying I won't look good in this kind of clothing or anything, of course.

"Juudai!" I suddenly hear a female voice call my name. Turning to the source of the voice, I find myself looking into the eyes of my friend, Asuka. "You shopping for gifts?" I then notice her eyes glance over at the very pink and feminine store next to me with a questioning look, and feel myself blush a possibly very deep shade of red.

"It's not what it looks like…!" Well, it is, but I'm not going to admit that, now am I?

"Are you looking to buy something for a girl…?"

"No, for Kaiser…"

"Kaiser in girl's lingerie…?" I blush even deeper at that thought, as she starts laughing. "Never imagined I'd live to hear that."

"No, no!! I was just passing by!" I exclaim, wanting her to forget this ever happened.

"I know, Juudai. Hey, why don't you try making something yourself? That's always a nice gift." She smiles at me, knowing that I want Kaiser to really like it.

"Yeah, I was going to bake him some cookies, but they just go away. So I want to get something else to go with them," I explain to her.

"Why don't you knit him a scarf or something?" I suddenly look up at her. That's not such a bad idea. But… "I'll teach you how to knit if you want! But I'm sure he'll love it if it's from Juudai, whatever it is!"

"That's actually a good idea; thanks Asuka! What are you looking for?" I suddenly realize that she must be here for a reason too.

Asuka chuckles as I simply look at her confused. She points to the Victoria's Secret store. "Thanks, you gave me an idea. I'll give Fubuki some lingerie for Christmas! ♥"

I feel my eyes widen as I hear this. "Why would _he_ need _that_??"

"He's that kinda guy. If I give it to him, he'll _happily_ force it on Manjyome-kun and then he'll be happy. That's the point of a gift, isn't it? To make one happy?" she winks at me as I blush. Manjyome in girls' under-garments? Not a bad idea though, I guess. But… What about Manjyome himself? I never get to ask the question, as she hurries into the store, dragging me in with her.

"H-hey!" I can only imagine what other people thought, seeing me helping Asuka pick out these kinds of clothing. And then she had to insist on getting me this cute, red silky pajama. Well, I have to agree that I won't mind wearing something like it. It's made out of the finest silk, after all, and the color suits me, I guess… Despite it being for women…

After the whole Victoria's Secret scene, which _was_ kind of embarrassing, she takes me to a supply shop to buy some nice, thick yarn. I end up getting white yarn with tiny blue spots spaced out all over it. Well, that's how _I'd_ describe it at least. It's pretty thick though, so it'll be good for a scarf. Plus, it's the soft kind of yarn. Asuka gave me a lot of it but didn't offer to pay for it like she did with the pajama. Well, not that I expected her to offer to pay. After all, this is _my_ gift to Kaiser. So once we're done shopping, we go to her place so she can teach me how to work with these things.

-----

"Okay, let me explain this again. Hold this part of the yarn with this hand like this…" Asuka says, adjusting my hands with the yarn. "Here I'll show you. There's two basic ways to do this." She demonstrates how to work the yarn into a pattern. "And now just be creative with it!"

It takes a few tries to get it, but I finally do get it. It's such a satisfying feeling to be able to do something new suddenly. "Wa, Asuka really is amazing!" I muse, as I look down at the five completed rows knitted. There is still a lot to go, but this is something for a start. "Thank you!"

Asuka laughs. "Don't mention it."

The door opens suddenly and the two of us look up to see whom it was that walked in. "Hey I got hungry so on my way home I bought three portions of—oh hey Juudai♥!! How are you?" It's Fubuki talking and he quickly runs up to hug me when he sees me.

"I'm good," I reply. Fubuki is so friendly.

"What are you doing?" he asks, looking at the yarn in my hands. "Oh! You're making a gift for Ryo-chan! That's so cute!" He reaches back into his back pocket for something suddenly. What could he—He pulls out a red ribbon.

"What's that for?" I ask. Never mind where it came from.

"I think Juudai will look cuter with this." He reaches for my hair and ties it around a strand. "Wa So cute!"

-----

It's finally Christmas Eve and it took full day's worth of time, but I finally have a completed scarf for Kaiser. I take a look at it in full satisfaction. It's definitely not perfect, but it's the love and effort that went into it, right? I hear the doorbell ring and know that it's Kaiser. I quickly hide my work under the couch cushions and go to open the door for him.

"Hey," he greets, leaning down to give me a kiss, which I happily return. He came earlier than I thought. I haven't even gotten a chance to wrap the present yet.

"Hey, Kaiser." I help him take his coat off and hang it up on a hanger. "Go wash your hands and I'll get dinner started."

He laughs at my hurriedness, which I can understand, but goes to my washroom to wash his hands anyway, since he is coming from the outside. I quickly grab the scarf from under the cushions and bring it to my room where I have a gift bag and tissue paper ready. I put it in as quickly and neatly as possibly and then bring it to under the tree back in the living room, next to a bunch of other presents our friends have brought us earlier on in the week. I quickly make for the kitchen but bump into him as I'm leaving the living room.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm not quite ready yet. Want to help set the table?" After we're done, we sit down for dinner.

-----

Christmas has always been one of my favorite holidays. The mood is great and it feels nice to have Christmas spirit. Every year I wait until the clock hits midnight, and then run to open presents.

…So maybe the presents aren't the main aspect of the holiday, but admit it. It's the reason most people love it.

And so we sit there on the couch, me leaning against Kaiser with his arm around me, as we watch Christmas cartoons while the time is coming closer.

Suddenly thoughts start coming to my head. What if he dislikes my gift? What if all that hard work was for nothing. I sit up and look over at him as I think these thoughts.

"Juudai? What's wrong?" he asks.

I quickly shake my head. "Nothing. I just…" I pause. He continues looking at me expectantly. "I hope you like what I got you…" I mutter, lowering my head to hide an on-coming blush.

I feel a hand on my chin force me to look back up to see Kaiser smiling at me. "If it's from Juudai, then I like it no matter what." Then he kisses me. Those words sounded so good to my ears and I lean in to kiss him back. Just as we are getting caught up in the kiss, we hear the clock ring, signaling it's midnight and breaking us up from the kiss. I pout slightly. I wanted to kiss him longer. He chuckles. "We'll kiss more after," he says, patting me on my head.

This motivates me. "Okay! Then let's open gifts!" I beam, and quickly take a seat in front of the tree. Kaiser laughs and takes a seat beside me.

We open the gifts our friends got us first. I blush as I remember what Asuka had gotten me, staring at the box in my hands. It's kind of embarrassing to open it in front of someone else.

"What's in there, Juudai?" Kaiser asks, taking it out of my hands.

"H-hey!" I try to steal it back, but fail, as he keeps it out of my reach. "I-it's nothing!" I try.

"Victoria's Secret?" he asks, amused, not helping my situation.

"Sh-shut up!" I hide my face as he opens it. He pulls out the garments and looks at them and then at me.

Putting an arm around my shoulder, he whispers to me, "Where it for me, okay?" and puts it back in the box, leaving me with thoughts that shouldn't be there.

"H-hey. At least it's not like what she got for Fubuki-senpai and Manjyome-kun," I point out.

"I can only imagine…" he mutters, knowing Fubuki's sort of attitude towards his boyfriend and lover.

I interrupt him by throwing a gift bag into his lap. "Open mine!" I don't want him picturing their psychotic type of relationship on Christmas. Not that there's anything wrong with it.

"O-oh. Right." He takes to opening it as I look on. He pulls out the scarf I made, looking a little surprised. Turning to me with a questioning look, he asked, "You made this?" I nod quickly, as I blush for an unknown reason. He smiles, easing my heart. "Thank you, Juudai." Then I feel lips covering my own, and moan into the kiss, pleasantly. He breaks away too soon for my liking. "Come on, it's not a time to be naughty, sweetie." He hands me a gift as well.

I sheepishly laugh as I accept it. "What is it?" I ask, more to myself than to him, as I open the wrapping on the box. "Jewelry?" I ask, looking at him, after I was able to see the box itself.

He nods and motions for me to open it.

Doing so, my eyes widen as I look at the solid gold necklace with a heart charm on it. Picking it up gently with one hand, I stare at the pure gold color reflecting off of it. "Kaiser, this must have cost a fortune," I point out, though I can't really complain. I love these sorts of things.

He says nothing and moves to behind me. Reaching forward for the necklace, he takes it out of my hands and puts it around my neck, hooking it in the back. Having done so, he kisses my cheek, still positioned behind me. I turn around in his lap to face him.

"Now can we be naughty?" I ask, beaming up at him.

He chuckles at that. "Fine."

And the night becomes eventful.

-----

END


End file.
